


accidentally

by miroticmp3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Request Meme, damn i wrote some wild shit when i didn't even know anything about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroticmp3/pseuds/miroticmp3
Summary: Yixing didn't mean to grind on Jongin. Honestly





	accidentally

Yixing didn’t mean for this to happen.

No, really.

It had been an innocent thing, a simple hip bump to the other dancer as he passed, but somehow Jongin had turned and instead of knocking slender sides together, Yixing had ground his hip into Jongin’s crotch.

He’d stuttered, blushing, and apologized, turning to go, when warm hands had seized his hips and pulled him back, and he felt his entire ass meet with Jongin’s crotch, the younger man sliding up and down. Yixing had gasped as he did it again. And again, and again, and again. Jongin was so good at grinding, so good with his hips……

…….aside from grinding, what else was he good at….?

Yixing was well on his way to finding out.

He let Jongin drag him to a room- Suho’s, he thought belatedly, who would surely kill them later for fucking on his bed, but then Yixing was flung down onto a soft, fluffy throw and Jongin clambered on top of him, straddling his waist. Hands gripped his wrists and pinned them down on either side of his head, and Yixing whimpered as Jongin ground down, creating friction between their already leaking cocks. His head jerked back as a slippery tongue lapped at his pulse point, before making its way up his very sensitive neck. Yixing shuddered as Jongin laved the spot underneath his ear, crying out when he pulled back and blew on it a little. His left hand was released and Yixing immediately wrapped it around Jongin, pulling him closer. Slender, knobby fingers toyed with the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down a bit, before diving into his boxers to fist his leaking cock. Yixing whimpered as Jongin paused in his ministrations, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Jongin smirked, before leaning in and kissing Yixing, tongue slipping into the latter’s mouth.

Yixing broke away, gasping. “Jongin, please.”

“Please what, hyung?” Jongin stared into his eyes, all the while stroking Yixing.

Yixing choked when Jongin squeezed his dick. “Please, please, _please_ …”

“Like I said, please _what?”_

Yixing took a deep breath. “Please fuck me. Hard.”

Jongin smiled, slow and sensual. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He lifted off of Yixing some, sitting back on his thighs as he pulled Yixing’s shirt off, reaching for a nipple and pinching, for which he got a load moan. Then he slid down, stripping off Yixing’s jeans and boxers until the man was completely naked under him. Jongin took his own shirt off, humming in satisfaction as Yixing ran his hands over toned tan muscles. Gentle fingers tugged at the waistband of his own pants, and he gave in, pulling them off and letting Yixing yank down his boxers. Yixing eyed his cock.

“I’m going to prepare you.” Jongin said to him.

“But I want to suck your dick.”

“Well, we can do both.” Jongin spun around on Yixing, flicking his tongue out to lap at the pearly drops of precum leaking from the tip of his cock He moaned as a hot mouth engulfed him, bobbing back and forth. He took his index, middle, and ring finger and put them in his mouth, coating them thoroughly with saliva, before spitting and letting some drip onto Yixing’s hole, which clenched reflexively. Jongin twirled his wet fingers in the dripping precum, before sliding down his index finger and prodding Yixing’s hole. Yixing whimpered around Jongin’s cock, wanting more, and he acquiesced, pushing his finger in all at once. Yixing made some choking noises but settled down as Jongin thrust his finger in and out, stretching him. He added a second finger soon after, scissoring, and Yixing screamed when a third finger joined the two, filling him.

Yixing released Jongin’s cock. “Jongin _please, now.”_

“Alright, alright.” Jongin lifted off of Yixing’s face and crawled down between his legs. He spread Yixing’s muscular dancer legs, and placed the head of his cock at Yixing’s clenching entrance. Slipping a hand under each of the older man’s knees, he pushed.

“Ah!” Yixing screamed as Jongin filled him. The younger man pulled out to the head, before harshly thrusting in to the hilt.

Jongin built up a pace, slamming into Yixing’s pliant body as the gentle man begged, moaning, drooling. Jongin stroked off Yixing in time to his thrusts, jerking his hard cock to the edge.

“Jongin, I’m going to cum, I’m gonna cum, _Jwongin, pweashe_!”

“Hmm….”

_“PWEASHE, JWONGIN, I CAN’T HOLD ON PWEASHE!”_

Jongin smirked at the debauched Yixing. “Scream my name.”

“Ah, ah AH AH AH JONGIN!” Yixing screeched as he came, spurting all over his stomach and Jongin’s hand.

Jongin soon followed, Yixing feeling something warm fill him up inside as Jongin released himself. Jongin pulled his limp cock out with a nasty squelching noise, and Yixing blushed, then shuddered as he felt Jongin’s cum drip out of him.

Jongin flopped down next to him, arms spread wide in fatigue. “Joonmyun-hyung is gonna kill us.”

Yixing closed his eyes with exhaustion. “To be honest, I don’t really care."

 

“Let me at them.”

“No.”

“But-”

_“No.”_

“They fucked on _my_ bed!”

“You took a picture, right?”

“Yeah….”

“That’s all you need. I’m sure they’ll find some way to make it up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request from a tumblr anon years ago. Cross-posted from my aff @glokmusic_jaejoongie.


End file.
